


Vacation

by ddagent



Category: Roswell (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Massage, Vacation, sun tan lotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after they return home, Nick and Tess go on vacation. Suffice to say, a Miami resort was not what Nick had in mind. Thankfully Tess has some ideas on how to keep him occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Stargate Universe, Roswell or any of their characters, or their settings - all belongs to their respective institutions.
> 
> So this is my first Nick/Tess smut, inspired by the hot weather we've been having. Hope you enjoy!

They had been back on Earth for three months. Most of that time had been spent sorting through the data they had collected from Destiny and putting their lives back together. It was only now that they could truly have a break. Nick had let Tess chose the location for their vacation: secretly wishing for somewhere like Venice or Barcelona. Somewhere with a history, a culture they could explore.

 

Tess had chosen Miami, Florida.

 

Their accommodation was one of several resorts along the beach with hundreds of half naked patrons and a staff that didn't believe in customer service. Their suite was lovely but Nick had been climbing the walls, combing through travel guides to find something to occupy himself. Tess, on the other hand, had spent most of her time sunbathing by the pool.

 

That was where he found her on the fourth morning of their stay. Nick wasn't one for sunbathing but he _was_ one for Tess-watching. His girlfriend was quite the vision in a pink string bikini, the taut fabric showing off the curves she had gained back after their return to Earth. The swimming costume revealed a great deal of Tess' long legs and her ample cleavage and quite a few men were staring.

 

That was another strike against Miami - every red blooded male was ogling her, coming onto her, thinking they had a shot with her. They didn't seem to notice him, and why would they? The young man currently trying his luck was wearing well fitting Speedos and had a stocked six pack on the front of his chest. _Nick_ was a pasty scientist twenty years Tess' senior who kept being referred to as her father.

 

But Tess only had eyes for him. When she noticed he had arrived by the pool she turned sharply from the college stud and threw her arms around his neck, pulling her half naked body close. "Hey handsome. I missed you this morning. Where were you?"

 

 _Desperately trying to find something to amuse myself with._ "Went for a walk. I hope you didn't miss me too much."

 

Her hips bumped against his. "I always miss you when you're not there."

 

Nick smiled faintly. "Maybe tomorrow we'll have a lie in."

 

"I like that idea." She pressed her lips to his cheek, her mouth lingering on his skin. "I _really_ like that idea."

 

So did he. They still hadn't used the giant bed in their suite for anything other than sleep. The hot tub on the balcony was unused; the huge claw foot tub in the bathroom had had no bubbles. So far this vacation had not been Nick's idea of fun. Instead he was living his worst nightmare - a half naked Tess and a ton of age appropriate male studs. He'd rather be back on the planet Young abandoned him on.

 

Sighing, Nick perched on a sun lounger, overlooking the pool with disdain. "So what do we have planned for another day in _paradise?_ "

 

Tess' back straightened at his tone, her arms crossing over themselves. Her tongue rested against her teeth, preparing herself for the coming argument. "I know this isn't your ideal vacation, Nick, but you haven't even tried to enjoy yourself. We've barely spent any time together."

 

He snorted, running a hand across his face. "Oh, you noticed then? What gave it away?" He stopped himself before he said something he would regret. Nothing would be gained by alienating Tess. "You could have chosen somewhere more stimulating, Tess, so we both could be happy."

 

Tess joined him on the lounger, her hands seeking out his own. He felt calmer touching her. "Nick, do you remember that time we got a break from Icarus and we went to California? You know the place with the hot springs and the spa?"

 

Nick recalled that vacation well. They'd visited a local museum and took a car down to Fort Spencer and he had had a new revelation with the code over dinner one night. It had been a very productive holiday. "That place had a spa?"

 

"Exactly my point! It was supposed to be a relaxing few days before returning to Icarus. You spent the whole time with your head still there. I thought we would end up naked in the hot springs but the closest we came was you coming in on me in the shower with a new line of code."

 

It seemed there was a method to Tess' madness after all. He had just been too blind to see it. "We're here to relax."

 

He finally got a smile from her. "We go back to Destiny in one month, Nick and then it's all survival instincts and life changing discoveries. I guess I wanted two whole weeks where we weren't Doctor Rush and Doctor Harding but just two people in love having lots of sex in a hotel room."

 

Nick laughed. She was right, of course. They wouldn't get another chance like this for quite some time. Best to enjoy it while they could. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Tess' cheek. "I love you."

 

"And I love you. So are you onboard with the vacation plan? Or do I need to give you another reason?"

 

Such an idea intrigued him. "I may still need some convincing."

 

With a smile, Tess turned from him, her legs straddling the lounger. A hand reached up and pulled her blonde curls over one shoulder. She gave him another smirk before gesturing to the sun tan lotion at her feet. "Can you do me?"

 

 _In more ways than one._ "Of course. Wouldn't want you to burn, love."

 

Nick reached for the lotion, his eyes gazing over his girlfriend. There was so much of Tess' skin on display, skin only he could touch. Four tiny straps were all that stood between him and a naked Tess. Nick had to fight the urge to undo them all with this teeth.

 

He warmed the lotion in his hands before spreading them across Tess' back. Her skin was warm, smooth. He could feel her tremble under his touch, her body pushing back against his hands. Nick was desperate to pluck the knot of her bikini strap but he resisted. Instead his hands turned to the curve of her spine, his fingers following the path all the way to the edge of her bikini bottoms.  His hands massaged her hips, dipping into the small of her back.

 

Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth against her ear. "Do you want me to do the front?"

 

Tess nodded, resting her body against his. She was on display for him, and him alone. His hands started at her collarbone, dipping down to cover the tops of her breasts. What he wouldn't give to remove that bikini top completely, to cup and mould and tease and pinch until Tess was a writhing mess in his arms. His hands left her breasts, slipping down to cover her stomach in lotion. The pads of his fingers brushed against her belly button and then the edge of her bikini bottoms. What he wouldn't give to remove that as well.

 

"Do you agree yet?" Tess groaned, wriggling against him.

 

Nick managed to bob his head, his hands barely lifting from Tess' thighs to her shoulders, rubbing her skin.  His fingers travelled over the tendons in her neck, his mouth reaching down to press kiss after kiss to the taut flesh. Her legs widened, her body rocking on the lounger beneath her. He knew how she felt - his cock was beginning to harden.

 

"You know, I don't think you do," Tess said, pulling away from him. Her hands reached for the hem of the white shirt he wore. "I think you need a little sun and a little lotion."

 

Tess hauled the shirt away from his skin leaving him in a just pair of shorts. He worried for a brief moment whether Tess would change her mind and go for that boy in the pool after all. But she looked at him like she wanted to eat him alive. Her palms ran along his chest, her nails teasing his skin. Her fingers went everywhere: mapping the slight muscle of his chest, the slant of his hips. She couldn't get enough.

 

She didn't warm the lotion like he had - she trickled the fluid down his belly and swept it upwards. Her hands explored every crevice and fault, every scar and blemish. She took particular attention on stroking the scar that was not there, even reaching down to press her lips against it. He would have died in that bar in Berkeley had it not been for Tess and her gifts. They both could have died a thousand times while on Destiny. Time was precious. So why had he been wasting it?

 

"We still haven't used our bed properly."

 

Her hands stilled above the waistband of his shorts. Tess slid up his body, her hands linking around his neck. "So I take it you're now completely on board with the vacation plan, Doctor Rush."

 

"No doubts at all, Doctor Harding."

 

With a haste that scared several of their fellow patrons, Tess and Nick gathered their few belongings and abandoned the sun loungers in favour of their cool hotel suite. They made it back to their hotel room without breaking any decency laws and when inside Nick couldn't stop staring at her. They had come so far since that night in Berkeley. It now seemed impossible that anyone other than Tess could have claimed the remainder of his heart.

 

"Nick, you're staring," Tess said, her cheeks turning pink. "What are you waiting for?"

 

He shook his head, still unable to tear his eyes from her. "Nothing. I have everything I need right here."

 

"Well there are a few things I could do without."

 

Grinning, Tess reached behind to undo the straps of her bikini. The skimpy fabric fell to the floor, baring Tess' breasts. After Tess' crooked finger encouraged him forwards, Nick reached over and cupped her breasts, kneading her tender flesh with his calloused hands. His thumb flicked over one of her nipples, teasing the bud mercilessly. Tess moaned with every touch, her teeth burying themselves in her bottom lip as his ministrations grew firmer, rougher.

 

In a former life Tess had been a Queen and Nick kneeled before her now. He planted a string of kisses around her breasts, his tongue darting out to lap at her skin. Her nipples looked so inviting and Nick couldn't help but take one between his teeth, tugging it gently. The flat of his tongue swirled around it, his actions reminding him of Tess' mouth around the head of his cock. Nick continued to lick and suck, his other hand moving up to tweak and twist. Tess' hands dug into his hair until she almost pulled it out.

 

" _Bed, now_!"

 

His Queen offered him her hand and he took it, pressing a long kiss to the inside of her wrist. When he was on his feet again Tess pushed him in the direction of the bed and then down onto the sheets. Somewhere between the door and the bed they had lost the remainder of their clothing - Tess' powers at work no doubt. Not that they would need clothing any time soon.

 

Tess turned to his body immediately, her nails scoring his chest. Her mouth soon covered the red marks, her tongue laving over the flesh. She kissed and sucked all the way to his collarbone, her tongue running along the indentations in his skin. Nick buried his face in the curve of her neck, smelling the lotion smothered all over her body. She smelled like sunshine, like summer. She smelled like sex.

 

Groaning, Nick reached for Tess' hips to guide her over his swollen cock. She was slick as he pushed into her, his cock enveloped in her arousal for him. His fingers grasped her hips too tight, a desperate attempt to stop himself from losing his mind. Above him Tess wriggled, her body adjusting to him inside her. When he was buried to the hilt Tess leant back, her body slowly sliding up and down. Nick had the most amazing view of his long cock slipping in and out of Tess' pussy; the warmth of her body and the sight of him inside her overwhelming him.

 

" _Tess..."_

Nick reached over to tease her, his fingers stroking her bare skin. Her rhythm faltered as Nick's fingers grazed her clit. She began to writhe with every stroke. He continued to rub his thumb against her body, catching his cock as it slid in and out of her. Between caressing her soaked skin and the feel of his cock insider her, he wouldn't last much longer.

 

Suddenly Tess moved forward, changing the deep strokes of his cock to shallow thrusts against her body. She cupped his cheeks, her thumb moving slowly over his lips. His hands reached out to clutch at her thighs, trying to force her even closer. Loud moans echoed in their bedroom, every light thrust catching them both in pleasure. But it was still too far away.

 

"I love you," Nick hissed, his fingers still jerking over her clit. "Tess, I love you."

 

"I love you too," Tess groaned, her muscles squeezing around him before she pressed a long kiss to his mouth.

 

Images overwhelmed him - the first time they met, their first time on the observation deck, Tess as a teenager in Roswell. Their kiss on their return to Earth. As the mind Tess and the real Tess increased the pressure on his mouth, Nick felt himself topple into bliss. His head slammed into the pillow, Tess' hands stopping him from yanking his neck too hard. He screamed her name again and again as the pleasure wracked his body; Tess' voice joining his as she, too, joined him in climax.

 

They lay together afterwards, Nick stroking Tess' hair. She had been right - this was definitely the better way to spend their vacation. After all soon they would be back on Destiny and all of this would just be a memory. As Tess settled against his chest, Nick wondered what it would be like to have this life all the time. A life that didn't involve rationing and mutinies and fire fights in space. A life that involved buying a house and starting a family.

 

"I'm glad we came, Tess."

 

She pressed a kiss over his heart. "I'm glad you're happy, Nick. For a moment I thought we were in trouble."

 

Smiling, Nick held her closer. Such thoughts could be left for a romantic dinner later on. For now it was just the two of them in a hotel room, lost in their own little world. A world Nick found himself wanting to stay in forever. 


End file.
